The Burnt Rose
by belle9710
Summary: The sequel to Flames and Roses. If you haven't read that first, start there, otherwise it might get confusing. This takes place about five years after the events of the original story. All's going well for Hades and Belle, until Hercules comes to the Underworld to take matters into his own hands. What could possibly go wrong, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

You'll never catch me, Dad! I'm way too fast for you!" Aidoneus, or Aidon for short, the young prince of the Underworld, shouted as he raced down the different caverns and hallways of the Underworld.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Aidon," Hades, who was just as quick and knew the Underworld better, raced after his son, and nearly caught up to him. He hoped to catch Aidon before Belle found out. She wasn't too fond of the idea of running around a dark hallway with nothing but spirits of dead souls to guide you, who didn't actually guide you. The moans of the despaired souls could help you find the exit, but they would never intentionally guide someone to safety. The souls still were uncomfortable and afraid of the king of the Underworld and were content to have him suffer slightly. Normally, Pain and Panic played games with Aidon, but today Hades wanted some time with just his son, and he had given his minions the day off. They had certainly earned it lately with Aidon learning to test out some of his powers.

Hades had been worried at first about his son's magical abilities, since when he was born it appeared that he didn't have any. At first, Hades thought it was because Belle was mortal, but then he remembered that he had given her ambrosia to turn her immortal, so Aidon was immortal too. Normally, powers show up the moment the baby is born, but Aidon was different. He was very weak at first and a slow learner for most things, except learning and reading, which obviously, he had inherited from Belle.

"You just have to be patient, Hades. If he's anything like you, he'll have powers and all sorts of magic in no time," Belle had said while trying to console Hades. Despite how much he'd changed, her husband was still "the most stubborn and impatient man in the world." Hades had only grinned at her the moment she said it. It wasn't a bad thing to be stubborn, but he knew his impatience often frustrated her.

"I hope you when you mean like me, you mean how I am currently, not from when I was a villain."

"Of course I mean how you are now."

Suddenly, Rhea and Maurice entered the room.

"You can't rush magic, Hades. If you do, things could go severely wrong. Didn't you learn anything from me?"

"You taught Hades about magic?" Belle asked, shocked. She thought that Hades had learned everything himself.

"Yes, she did. But I'm much better at spells than her." Hades smirked.

"Yes, but I am better at mixtures. Yours need significant improvement and are very much lacking in skill." Rhea retorted, teasing her son slightly.

Belle had been right after all though, as she usually was. Within the next six months, Aidon was able to wield magic fairly successfully. All he needed was time. Hades had been worried about his son because of Hercules, though. If that hero ever came back, he wanted Aidon to have a way to defend himself in case there was ever an emergency. Now that he was five, though, he was more than ready, and he was even better with a sword. Another thing that Belle had been worried about. But it didn't matter that Aidon was young. Hades had learned the art of sword fighting at a young age as well, having basically nothing better to do with his time.

Hades had thought being married was a lot to get used to but having a family to take care of had proved even more difficult. He loved them more than anything, though, and wouldn't change that for anything. It was wonderful having a wife and a son who needed him, and he would never let Hercules, Meg, or anyone take them from him. He was always ready to fight to defend his family, and that time was about to come.

"Dad?" A voice asked. Suddenly, Hades was back in the present and his son was calling out to him.

"Dad, I said I saw something." Aidon reminded him impatiently; father and son were much alike in that way.

"Sorry Aidon. I guess my mind just wandered. What did you see?" Satisfied to have his father's full attention, Aidon pointed to Charon's boat on the River Styx. It was hard to see exactly who was on the boat, but he knew that whoever was on it was living. Instantly, Hades recognized the two figures, Hercules and Meg. They must have bribed Charon with the _Greekly World News_ or something. Charon did have a soft spot for the sports and comics sections. Hades would have to have a word with him about letting Meg and Hercules into the Underworld again. It just wasn't safe for anyone for them to be around. Both of them only wanted one thing, and that was him dead or subjected to a fate worse than death by Zeus, which meant Hades would lose his family.

As the boat drew nearer to the shore, Hades lifted his young son in his arms and went to find his wife. If anyone knew how to handle such a complex situation rationally, it was Belle. Besides, he wanted to see her anyway. Most likely, she was helping Maurice with the new model of the best-selling toaster, which had been an amazing hit five years ago.

Back on the boat, Charon grew irritable. It wasn't pleasant for him to have to see the hero and his wife in the Underworld yet again, especially since they lacked actual payment. The newspaper was nice, but it wasn't a drachma, as the fee usually was. Even Hades had paid the fee in the beginning, before Charon reminded him that royalty rides for free. "Remind me again why you are here, Hercules and Megara? Even though chances are I don't really care." Charon was growing impatient at having to take Hercules across the river to Hades once again, even if he was his nephew, well, ex-nephew technically. For someone who was alive, it was strange that he was in the Underworld so much.

"I have to find my sister, I'm sure she's in trouble." Meg quickly responded as her husband, Hercules, held her hand for support.

"The boss is not going to like this. If he asks, I just row the boat." Charon coldly replied. Even though Hades wasn't as harsh on him as he used to be, Charon still did not want to be on the receiving end of his wrath.

Hades and Aidon found Belle, Maurice, and Rhea back in the inventor's room. This time, though, no one was working on any inventions. Belle went up to her husband and kissed him gently but pulled back slightly when she noticed the worried look in his eyes.

"Hades, what's wrong?" Belle asked, gently reaching up a hand to stroke his cheek. Hades didn't meet her gaze directly, though.

"Belle, I hate to tell you this, but we have company," Hades said nervously, as Aidon ran over to his grandfather.

Noticing the look in his eyes and the careful way he watched over their son, Belle knew immediately who it was. What would Hercules and Meg want now? Hercules had gotten what he wanted last time hadn't he? Belle still recalled with horror what had happened the last time Hercules had been in the Underworld.

 _ **Belle raced up the tower steps. Was she already too late? Suddenly she heard the sound of an arrow being shot through a bow, as well as a loud scream of pain. Hades. I am too late. But the arrow that had been fired hadn't been from Gaston.**_

" _ **Finally, after all these years, I finally have a fighting chance." She heard a voice say.**_

 _ **Hercules. I wondered why he agreed so easily. I won't let him kill Hades. He can't have his revenge! Even though Belle knew Hercules wanted to fight Hades and had fired the arrow, Hades didn't know, and for years to come, he was to think that Gaston had fired it.**_

" _ **Do you mind Hercules? This is my fight." Gaston said irritably.**_

" _ **Gaston, why don't we both fight him, as a team? That way both of us will win."**_

" _ **Alright, Hercules. It seems like a good idea, since we both want the same thing. Hades finally gone." Belle gasped in horror as she saw Hades wince in pain as Gaston and Hercules continued to go after him.**_

All those years ago, Hercules had fired that arrow, but Belle hadn't wanted to tell Hades that. She wanted him to not focus on revenge so much and forgetting about Hercules seemed like the best way to do that. Hades had changed so much from when she first met him, and she didn't feel that she could bear it if he ever went back to those old ways. But she regretted her decision now. Hades should know the truth now, especially with Hercules and Meg now in the Underworld (again).

Hades sat down beside his wife and held her gently. He would need all the strength he could get if he was going to face Hercules again after five years. He'd hoped the annoying hero had forgotten him by then, but like Zeus, Hercules could apparently hold a grudge for a long time.

"Belle, did you know they were coming here?"

"No, of course not. You know I would have told you if I knew. Besides, when is Hercules not in the Underworld? It seems like he's always here to start a fight with you." Belle scoffed. As much as she loved Hercules and Meg, the two of them still held an unwavering bad view of her husband, and she didn't appreciate it. Hades had changed so much since that day he had last fought Hercules. He didn't even look the same. No flames, no blue skin, and not as much as an ego to go with it. He still had his moments, though.

Suddenly, Hercules and Megara burst through the door. _So much for my chance to tell him, Belle thought._

Hades quickly stood up, and his black hair became bright blue flames as stared at his ex-nephew and former minion standing in the doorway. Noticing the change in his father, Aidon immediately ran to his mother and hid behind her. He had heard about Hercules and Meg before, and neither of his parents really had anything good to say about them. His grandfather, Maurice, and grandmother, Rhea hadn't had good stories either.

"Hades, I demand that you release Belle and Maurice immediately, or I shall have to involve my father in this extreme issue," Hercules said, moving closer towards Hades, holding a threatening gaze.

"Oh yeah, Hercules, when have your "demands" actually worked? And besides, this is _my_ realm. Zeus can't control anything here." Hades snarled.

"We'll see about that." Hercules said as he unsheathed his sword.

Belle didn't want anyone to get hurt, so she decided to speak up before Hades lost his temper again.

"Hercules, you can't hurt him. He's my husband."

"What?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"No, Belle, you can't be serious." Meg gasped. It just couldn't be true, Belle was sweet and kind, and Hades was, well, the complete opposite.

"You said you'd only marry for love, Belle."

"And I stayed true to that, Hercules. I love Hades."

"Don't you know he can't love you back?"

"Hercules, you really are too much like your father. Neither of you can see that he's changed. He's not a villain."

"Well, he certainly looks like one." Hercules scoffed. Blue skin and flames didn't exactly make Hades look like a good person.

"What would you know, Wonder Breath? You never think about anyone but yourself. Well, Meg. I guess. But unless someone fits your description of "normal" you can't accept anyone for who they are. You've judged me ever since we fought when you were in high school, yet you helped me once." Hades said.

"It was one time. Your minions insisted Hecate was worse than you. I'm still not sure I believe them. Besides you didn't even say thank you."

"Would you have listened?" Hades retorted, knowing exactly what Hercules was going to say next.

"No, you're right. I wouldn't have. But I know you haven't changed. I came here to save my family and save them I will. Hercules held on to Belle tightly. Whether she wanted to or not, she and Maurice were coming home.

Hades raced forward to go after Belle, but Aidon was already ahead of him.

"Let go of my mom, right now!" Aidon yelled and shot a blue spark from his hand at Hercules. It was only a small spark, but it was enough to startle Hercules and make him release Belle. Belle held her son tightly and Hades held them both, while Hercules stared at them in complete shock. Aidon grinned in satisfaction at the effect his powers had on Hercules. In his opinion, there was no greater dad than Hades, and the little boy wouldn't have changed that for anything in the world.

A few hours later, after a lot of questions, answers and more explaining, Hercules and Meg were finally beginning to understand that Belle and her father weren't Hades' prisoners and Aidon was their son. Hercules and Meg, however, still insisted on rescuing Belle and Maurice, but not Aidon. Meg couldn't believe that he was Belle's son. She knew that he was Hades' son, though. No one else had powerful magic like that, not with fire power anyway.

"Belle, since we came to rescue you. I intend to take you away from here whether you agree with me or not!" Meg shouted so loudly that Pain and Panic woke up from their weekend nap and came running, knowing exactly whose voice it was.

The moment they stepped into the room, they knew that something was wrong. Hades' hair was in bright blue flames (nearer to orange now though) and most likely he would scream at the top of his lungs at any minute.

"There is NO WAY any of you are taking Belle and Aidon from me now or ever! Both of you have already taken enough from me!" With lightning speed, Hades appeared next to Hercules and slammed him into the cold walls of the room.

"Hades, let him go! It isn't worth it!" Belle screamed. Sometimes she wished that Hades couldn't change forms and changing back to his old self only happened when they were in a fight, which almost never happened, or he was acting like his former self, also a rare moment. For a moment, Hades looked at her and their eyes met, just like the first time he had seen her cry. He immediately let go of Hercules. Hades raced out of the room, back to his old bedroom and slammed the door.

He felt weak and powerless now; he had been waiting a long time to show Hercules just how powerful his strength was and why it was important to never upset the Lord of the Underworld. After all, he deserved it. Zeus as well, but Hades didn't have that much of a death wish. In his mistake though, he'd hurt Belle. He had seen the look in her eyes. He wondered if she would even talk to him again. Suddenly, the door opened. His eyes became bright yellow and flames shot up on his hair again. Just then, Belle walked through the door, Aidon at her side. He often followed the two of them everywhere. He was a little nervous though; he wasn't used to seeing his father in this form since it only happened a few times. As soon as Hades put his arms out, his little boy ran to him, glad to be safe with his father. He didn't like Hercules and Meg at all. They frightened him.

"Daddy!" Aidon exclaimed as Hades held him. Belle looked on sadly. Hades was a great father and a wonderful husband too, but Hercules and Meg couldn't see that. As usual they only saw one side: their side.

"I don't like Hercules and Meg, Dad. They're scary. But did you see me when I shot that spark at Hercules?" Aidon grinned at the last thought, but also held on to his father tighter, afraid that Hercules and Meg were near. He'd never been scared of anyone before, but this time was different. These two were trying to hurt his father, and Aidon was not going to stand for that.

"Yes, I saw Aidon. I'm glad you're finally getting more control of your powers. Hercules doesn't stand a chance against you." As Hades held his son in his arms, he saw the way Belle looked at him. He hadn't seen her this concerned in a long time.

"Hades, are you alright?" Belle sat down next to him and held his hand. Suddenly, she pulled her hand back. Suddenly, Aidon jumped back too. But despite being only five, Aidon was tough and he didn't cry, he only stared in shock at his and his mother's hand.

"Belle, what happened? Are you alright?" Hades would have held her hand again, but he wasn't sure what had just happened.

"I think my hand's burnt," Belle stared at her red hand for a minute and suddenly looked into her husband's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hades stood up and carefully wrapped a bandage around her hand, as well as Aidon's, not wishing to hurt them again. He knew exactly what was going on. He was beginning to turn back to his former, villainous self. Soon, he would no longer have his normal appearance and he might even lose Belle. He wished magic wasn't so finicky.

"Hades, is there any way we can fix this? I'm sure this isn't just an extreme resentment towards Hercules." Belle looked into his eyes, and suddenly she remembered what he was like before she changed him. She looked away quickly.

"There is one way, Belle. But this item is almost impossible to find."

"What is it?"

"The fin of a sheagle."

"Hades, what's a sheagle?"

"Yeah, it doesn't sound like a normal creature." Aidon agreed.

"It's not. Sheagles only build their nests near the Mediterranean Sea. On a cliff. They're part shark and part eagle. Fins of a shark, body of an eagle. Usually only true heroes can find them."

"Well then, we have no time to lose. I'm sure Pegasus knows where the Mediterranean Sea is. I'm sorry, Hades, but I don't know who else we can ask." Before Hades could say anything, Belle stood up and raced down the hall to let everyone know about the adventure that was now before them.

That afternoon, everyone set off to find the sheagle's magic fin. Meg and Hercules took Pegasus, while Hades, Belle, Aidon, and Maurice rode in Hades' black flying chariot that he almost never used. Belle was busy studying a map, and Hades immediately followed all her directions.

"Turn left, everyone!" Belle shouted, as she saw the shore of the Mediterranean Sea approaching them. Now all that was left was to find a cliff and a sheagle. Suddenly a large bird swooped down in front of them and stopped them in their tracks.

"That's not a nightingale," Maurice noted.

"No, that would be a sheagle." Hades answered and landed on the shore where the large shark bird had stopped.

Before anyone could say anything, Hercules strode forward and began talking to the sheagle. Hades immediately smacked his hand against his face. This was going to be disaster, and as usual, it was all thanks to Wonderboy.

"Sir, I must ask that you give us one of your fins and don't give us any trouble along the way."

The sheagle stretched out his grand wing and punched the young hero so hard he landed right next to Pegasus.

"You can't just ask a sheagle for a fin. They think it's rude." Hades said.

"Thanks for the tip," Hercules said dryly as he coughed up some sand.

"First you must answer a riddle for me and then convince me that your cause is worthy enough to have my grand fin." The sheagle replied. As he noted Belle's worried look he added, "Don't worry, my fin always grows back."

"What riddle would you like us to solve?" Maurice asked.

"Not everyone may answer. I only desire to hear Hades' answer, for this is his quest. My riddle is I am warm, I am cold. I am lawful, unlawful. A duty, a fault. I am often sold dear, good for nothing when bought. An extraordinary boon, and a matter of course, and yielding with pleasure when taken by force. What am I?"

Hades stared at the sheagle, thinking about what the answer could possibly be. He thought back to all the times he'd kissed Belle. A kiss! That had to be the answer.

"A kiss of true love is the answer," Hades replied, knowing already that he was right.

"Yes, that is the answer. But how did you figure it out?" The sheagle responded, confused that a villain could figure out such a romantic answer.

"I have true love. Belle and I shared true love's kiss on our wedding day. But I can't love her very well, if I hurt her every time I hold her hand. I'll do anything to fix this." Hades stared at the sheagle, his gaze constant.

"I see you are determined and true love is a very worthy cause. You may now have my fin." The sheagle's fin fell off, and everyone watched as a new fin grew in its place.

Everyone went back to the Underworld and as Belle placed the sheagle fin on Hades' arm, he transformed back into the prince that he had been before. He immediately kissed Belle.

Meg watched her sister gaze lovingly at Hades and she realized that she'd been wrong about him. Those two would clearly do anything for each other. And now that they were altogether again, Hercules and Meg realized they now had a young cousin to take care of. A year later, Meg and Hercules had a son named Henry. Henry and Aidon were best friends from the moment they met each other. Finally, the family was altogether again.

The End


End file.
